the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassiopeia (Clan Nihil)
Clan Nihil Background Past: Cassiopeia was chosen by the Arcanist himself to become his apprentice. She was chosen because of her high curiosity and incredible natural talent in magic. She was a quick learner and she learned more than any of the Arcanist's other pupils. The Arcanist was so pleased with her that he gave her his blessing. He infused some of his own magic within Cass's pearl. With the power of her blessing and her already powerful magic Cass became the most powerful mortal in the Arcane lands. It was said that her magic could even rival the Arcanist's. She was way too overpowered than a dragon should ever be. Cassiopeia took advantage of her new powers and used them to benefit herself. She used them to control other dragons. To bully them so they'd give her everything she wanted. Her greed had no limits. She stole their food, their armor, their land. Everything. Any dragon who resisted was murdered. She wanted dragons to worship her like she was a god. And they did. The Arcanist was of course angry at this. He had blessed Cass so that she could continue to explore and learn, not to become corrupt with power. Cass became mad from her own powers. Her demands were impossible and she went on murder spree to murder spree. No dragon was safe from her terror. Dragons complained and begged for the Arcanist to stop her and he meant to take care of her long before she went mad, but he had been sidetracked. Strange events were happening in space. Large unknown magical energies, strange alien creatures made of star dust, and Shade activity had kept him busy. When he had finally found the time to deal with Cass he found her on the very edge of the Starfall Isles. She was screaming, claiming that everything she saw she owned. The Arcanist with a single flick of his wrist showed her just how wrong she was. He sent a wave of pure Arcane energy down on her. It vaporized her on the spot. Her body turned to ash, and the only things that were left were her bones and her pearl. Her bones fell into the ocean below, to be claimed by the Maren. Her pearl however rolled into a hidden nook in the land. The pearl had absorbed all of her powers including the Arcanist's blessing. It sent powerful and strange magical energies into the air. Once dragons had heard news of Cassiopeia's death, and the pearl that was left behind they went in search of the pearl. Every dragon dreamed of having the same powers as Cass. It was a treasure hunt that spread across the entire Starfall Isles, and it ended when Andromeda found the pearl first. Present: Nobody expected Cassiopeia to return. The Arcanist may have killed her, but she has now returned as a mischievous poltergeist. Cass, instead of being upset that she is now dead instead takes delight out of it. She is pleased to see what has become of her pearl, and that it is now the power source for a clan of dragons. Cassiopeia likes to cause havoc on the clan. She taunts Andromeda, knowing that the fae cannot hurt her. Cassiopeia in death is now truly untouchable. Cass likes to sit on Andro's thrown and scatter the bones that it is made out of. She likes to remind Andro how she is the true Queen of the clan. It was built off of her power after all. Vulpecula also provides quite the amusement to Cass. Vulpecula loves the look of her skin. They think it is very pretty and Cass loves to remind them that her skin had been turned to ash long ago. She likes to whisper in Ara's ears. The ill pearlcatcher believes that she is a helpful voice in her head, but instead Cass fills Ara's mind with paranoia. Cassiopeia also likes to watch Circinus train his apprentices. She laughs each time he accidentally kills one. He is using her magic after all, and she loves it when her magic takes a life. Cassiopeia even in death is powerful. Not as powerful as when she was alive, but powerful for a poltergeist. She can touch anything that she wants, and she can move any objects up to ones that weigh about a hundred pounds more than she did when she was alive. And of course, nothing can touch her. Everything just goes right through her. There seems to be no downfalls to her current situation. She actually prefers being dead than alive. Personality Selfish, self absorbed and power hungry. Relationships Ara: Her favorite dragon to harass Trivia * Named after a constellation * Theme: Don't Stop Innerpartysystem Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Pearlcatcher Category:Female Category:Mage